Ladieswear
Ladieswear is a major department in Fontaine's Department Store. During the events of the BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 1, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth may journey through here. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Though only one story, the Ladieswear showroom, like its male counterpart, is vast and opulent with clothing and accessories sold on various levels. The Jewelry store is located immediately to the right of the entrance. The middle level has the Checkout station and a Turret located just beyond it. There is a shoes store on the top. There are several ornamental lighting sconces for Booker to attach to in order to change up his attack patterns. One woman used these to reach a small overhang where she assembled a small stockpile of food, EVE, money, and other useful items. Evidently, she was discovered, murdered, and labeled a HOARDER. Jewelry Two male Splicers wander about the sales area. The place has mostly been picked clean of anything practical, but the locked backroom has some valuables including a lockpick, two rings, a necklace, and the audio diary Message in a Bottle. After walking out of the backroom, Booker notices an Infusion over by the mannequins that he missed earlier. However, when he picks it up, he realizes that the third mannequin is really a female Splicer setting a trap. Two others jump out and join the ambush. Shoes Back outside the Jewelry store, Booker and Elizabeth spot four Splicers patrolling the upper level. After dealing with them, they can enter the Shoes section. Two Splicers circle the interior. After dealing with them, Booker can collect the lockpick by the checkout counter or the bottle of EVE behind it. There, the two find a backroom with a code lock and the message “I was here Mary Don’t forget” written in blood beside it. Booker and Elizabeth have been following the audio diaries Moses Lydecker has been making, and this is where he said he was holed up. Inside and to the left, they encounter a Splicer and a Turret. They find Lydecker’s corpse in the rear; evidently, he gave into despair and shot himself or was killed by a hostility. In addition to his audio diary "Insufficient Postage", there’s a piece of Gear (Quick-Handed), some valuables, and a lockpick in the backroom. There’s another cluster of Splicers to deal with outside after Booker finishes up in Shoes. There’s not much else in Ladieswear, but before Booker leaves a group of four male Splicers walks up the stairs from the entrance. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Infusion New Gear *Quick-Handed Coded Doors *Shoes storage room - 0928 Audio Diaries #Moses Lydecker - Message in a Bottle - On a desk in the back room of the Jewelry store. #Moses Lydecker - Insufficient Postage - On the bloody desk, in the locked back room of the Shoes store. Gallery Main Interior BaS1Ladies1.png|''The deep blue sea outside the checkout.'' BaS1Ladies2.png|''Self-checkout for for anyone left.'' BaS1Ladies3.png|''A turret at guard.'' BaS1Ladies4.png|''Areal view of the main interior.'' BaS1Ladies5.png|''From another angle.'' BaS1Ladies6.png|''The upper floor.'' BaS1Ladies9.png|''Clothes for the modern mother.'' BaS1Ladies8.png|''The aristocrat in her home.'' BaS1Ladies7.png|''A stroll downtown in her new attire.'' Jewelry BaSJewlery1.png|''The interior.'' BaSJewlery2.png|''A lone Splicer wandering the store.'' BaSJewlery3.png|''Necklaces left behind.'' BaSJewlery4.png|''The back room.'' BaSJewlery6.png|''Two mannequins modeling the jewelry… or just one?'' BaSJewlery5.png|''Mannequins and an Infusions?'' Shoes BaSShoes1.png|''Keep your standards high and your heals higher.'' BaSShoes4.png|''The empty east wing.'' BaSShoes2.png|''The counter.'' BaSShoes3.png|''A note left for Mary by the locked door before his demise.'' BaSShoes5.png|''A trail of blood in the storage room…'' BaSShoes6.png|''…Leading to the corpse of Moses Lydecker.'' Bugs / Glitches * There is an invisible wall misplaced in the Jewelry department, located in front of the necklace display on the right of the entrance. The wall is placed in a way, so that the player could actually go behind it, being protected from any oncoming Splicers. Behind the Scenes *The compact mirror seen on a table in the display outside the Shoes section is actually a small waffle iron model. Category:Fontaine's Department Store